Songs that People sing from Fruits Basket
by Bluesmiles01
Summary: Tohru sings Mean... she is bullied and makes her way to the top. Uo and Hana are in the future when she gets to the top. I know in the Anime they are alwayse there, but in this they helped her to the top. Ther e will be other songs in here and simular story line but the songs are not following eachother. Message me if you need help!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

**Note to Reader! **So this is a first and I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything of Fruits baskets, but I do own Taylor Swift things. I hope you enjoy and feel free to give me some imput!

* * *

**Mean and Tohru Honda**

Tohru walked to school with her back pack slung over her shoulder. Then she heard them.

"L-O-V-E, we love Yuki, Yuki! Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu. We love Yuki!" Three sang. Then they ran to Tohru and stood infront of her. One stepped infront of the other two.

"We saw you yesterday, walking with Yuki." The blonde squinted.

"Yah, stay away, we... the fan club called dibs first." The burnette raised her voice.

"Don't be such a gloober!" The last one said. They walked away and Tohru pulled out a pocket book and sat on a bench. She began to sing and write the song.

_"You, with word's like knives, and swords and weapons that you use against me. You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing."_ She stood up and went to class. Tohru walked by a couple of girls who were whispering.

"Yah, even her mom hated her so much she killed herself in a car wreck." They laughed.

_"You with you're voice like nails on a chalk bored calling me out whenever I'm wounded."_ She sang. The class went on and the day came to end. She walked home and a few miniuts out the fan club girls were there. This time they shoved down a boy then ran to Tohru.

"Listen here little girl." The burnette said shoving Tohru to the ground. "Stay away from Yuki, you understand. His hair is ours."

"Not to mention his extreamley good looks." The blonde said brushing her hair back.

"So steer clear!" They said then left Tohru on the ground. Tohru looked down to the arm she had fallen on. She was bleeding and probably would leave a bruise. Tohru stood up and ran home. She took care of her wound and went to her room.

_"You, picken' on the weaker man. And you can take me down, with just one single blow. But you don't know what you don't know."_ She stood up and began to dance around her room. Then she put on a fancy hat and a fluffy scarf.

_"Someday I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean."_

The next day Tohru was walking to scool with Yuki. Then the fan club girls came running up to Tohru. One gave her a tight hug.

"Hi Tohru." She said. Tohru winced in pain as they squeezed her arm.

"Uh, hi?" She said weirdley. In class she wrote more.

_"You with your switching sides, and walk by lies, and humiliation."_ The fan girls laughed as they gossiped, some pointing at Tohru. _"You have pointed out my flawes again as if I don't already see them."_ When school ended she walked home hanging her head and sobbing.

_"I walk with my head down. Trying to block you out, cause' I'll never impress you. I just wanna feel okay again."_ Tohru walked into her room and began to draw herself on a stage sining.

_"I bet you got pushed around, Somebody made you cold. But you don't know what you don't know."_ She finished the drawing and hung it up. Tohru began to jump on her bed.

_"Someday I'll be living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean." She stopped jumping and slumped down on her bed. "Why you gotta be so mean?" She sighed, "And I can see you years from now, in a bar, talking over a football game. With that same loud opinion, but nobody's listening. Washed up and rambling on about how I can't sing."_ Yuki who was walking up the stairheard Tohru singing. He peaked through the door and saw Tohru standing on her desk chair. She was staring at a poster of Madonna.

_"But all you are is mean, all you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, alone in life, and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean. But someday I'll be living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yah!"_ She pulled the poster down and put it on the desk. Yuki snickered as Kyo came up behind him. He saw her putting on a the hat and scarf.

"What is she doing?" He asked.

"Just... watch." Yuki answered as she began to jump around.

_"Someday I'll be living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean."_

**8 Years Later**

Tohru smiled and played on.

"Why you gotta be so?" The back ground singer sang.

"_Someday I'll be living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean."_ Tohru paused as the background singer reapeted herself. "_Someday I'll be big_ _enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean... Why you gotta be so mean_?" She finished as the croud went in an uproar. Uo and Hana both came to Tohru and gave her a hug.

"Great job!" They said.

"Thanks!"

* * *

I plan on doing some more, a little with Fruit Baskets and if you know InuYasha, I'll do those,too. Thanks... Bluesmiles01

nt here...


	2. Taylor Swift- You belong With Me

Paste your document her

This is nothing close to what the originall music video is, neither is my last one or the next ones I'm going to do. So if that will be a problem, sorry! :P

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

Tohru sat down on her bed listening to Kyo in the house nextdoor. He was talkng to his girlfriend, Kagura over the phone. He paused everynow and then but most of the time Tohru guessed that Kagura was yelling at him. Tohru sighed.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said. Cause' she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night." _Tohru grabbed her I-pod and put her head phones in to listen for something other than an argument. _"And I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, but she'll never know your story like I do." _She stood up and grabbed her year book then flipped to the page with his picture. Kyo. But right nest to him was her. Tohru bit her bottom lip and stared at Kagura.

_"She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts."_ That night Tohru fell asleep thinking about Kyo. The next morning she found herself more entergetic. She met her friend, Yuki down stairs at breakfast. She thought a little more.

_"She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time." _She finished getting ready for school and began to walk there. On the way there she began to hum.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see-, you belong with me-. You belong with me." When she got to school there would be a couple more miniuts until the doors opened. So Tohru sat down on a bench and began to write out the words of the song she had so far.

"Tohru!" A familiar voice said. There he was, wearing those worn out jeans and his black shirt. Tohru smiled when he waved at her

"_Walk in the streets, with you in your worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought' to be." _Tohru waved back at him and he walked began to walk to her. When he sat down they began to talk.

_"Laughing on a parkbench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy." _Kagura came to Kyo a minuit later and he stood up to give her a hug. When they were hugging Kagura looked at Tohru and smiled then kissed Kyo. Tohru sighed and they walked away.

_"You've got a smile that can light up this whole town, I havn't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine I know you better than that, what you doing with a girl like that?"_ At the baseball game that night Tohru went with her two friends, Uo and Hana. They cheered their team on and then it was Kyo's turn. He made three bases then stopped. Then it was another guys turn. Infact he was popular in school. Jontka Kihamiro. (Made it up myself which SUCKS!) When she looked to the side there was Kagura. She was in a short dress showing off her thighs and if she bent down... Tohru was shure to see more. Tohru sighed and looked away.

_"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer ca[tain and I'm on the bleacher's dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time." _Then suddenly the crowd went in an uproar, it brought Tohru out of her trance and she looked over at Uo.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Jontka made a home run!" Tohru smiled and the game was over.

Kyo made it home and then everybody ran to the players. Kyo walked over to Jontka who was kissing Kagura. Confusingly he looked at Kagura. Tohru watched from a distance and felt sympathy for Kyo.

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see-, you belong with me-. You belong with me. Standing by, waiting at you're back door all this time, hpw could you not know baby-, you belong with me-. You belong with me."_ It was the next night that a party was at Shagure's house. Tohru was in her room texting Kyo who was next door. She texted on her phone to him,

**Are you going?**

I have to, friends. You?

**No, there is a test in two days, gotta study.**

Oh, well by.

**By... :(**

Wait do you know what I'm supposed to wear?

**I heard it not to fashionista but its supposed to be nice clothing.**

Oh, so no grandma nitted clothes?

**LOL, no.**

Bye. :{

**By.**

_"I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry. I know all your favorite songs, and you tell me bout' your dreams. Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me." _Tohru sighed a few miniuts later and got dressed. She put on a long light pink dress with dimonds in the chest area. Then did her hair and put a little bit of makeup on and walked to her car.

When she arived at the party everybody was there. Tohru went to Shagure and nudged him with her shouldure telling him how great of a party it looks. And after Kyo saw her he began to walk to her. Kagura tried stopping him but he had enough and told her,

"It's over, you said it yourself, go fall in a hole." Then went to Tohru. He smiled and she looked at him. He walked to her.

"Hi. May I have this dance?" Tohru smiled.

_"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see-, you belong with me-. Standing by waiting at your backdoor all this time how could you not know baby-, you belong with me. You belong with me." _Tohru took Kyo's hand and they began to dance, then he leaned in and kissed her.

_"Have you ever though maybe, you belong with me, you belong with me."_

* * *

Obviousley, it was close to the music video but it wasn't exact. So I hope you enjoyed... there will be more!


End file.
